The importance of patient-oriented research (POR) in guiding therapy, applying innovative therapies and in evaluating outcomes is well documented. Due to a shortage of investigators trained to conduct rigorous POR in the field of oral/maxillofacial surgery (OMFS), the literature consists largely of case-reports and lacks controlled studies. The goal of this project is to develop a mentored POR program in the exciting field of minimally invasive approaches for the correction of craniofacial deformities. The candidate is a board certified Oral/Maxillofacial Surgeon, Director of the Program in Minimally Invasive OMFS at the Massachusetts General Hospital (MGH), Instructor in OMFS at Harvard School of Dental Medicine (HSDM), and she is committed to a career in academic OMFS as a clinician-scientist. The research environment for execution of this program is ideal: The Department is one of the leading research OMFS units in the U.S; The mentors are internationally established investigators in the fields of Pediatric OMFS, Craniofacial Surgery, Maxillofacial Trauma and Skeletal Biology; The extensive resources available to the candidate include the MGH Clinical Research Program, the Center for Innovative Minimally Invasive Therapy, HSDM and Harvard School of Public Health (HSPH). The two broad goals of this award are: 1. To help the PI to develop as an independent clinician-scientist in POR; competent in the principles and practice of analytic clinical investigation: 2.To initiate research projects translating laboratory studies into clinical practice in the area of minimally invasive approaches for the correction of craniofacial deformities. The following Specific Aims are proposed and address both the career development and the mentored POR aspects of the award: #1. The PI will attend didactic courses relevant to clinical investigation in the Dept. of Epidemiology (HSPH) and in the Dept. of Clinical Research (MGH). #2. Under the supervision of her mentors, the PI will conduct-rigorous, analytic POR projects. The research program will be focused on translation of laboratory and preliminary clinical data into clinical trials in the area of minimally invasive surgery for correction of craniofacial deformities. The focus of the research will be to compare outcomes of conventional treatment to: 2A. endoscopic reduction and rigid fixation of mandibular subcondylar fractures; 2B. endoscopic reconstruction of the mandibular ramus/condyle unit; 2C. endoscopic vertical ramus osteotomy with rigid fixation for mandibular setback; 2D. mandibular advancement by distraction osteogenesis. This award will provide the PI with protected time to develop the skills and experience necessary to become an independent investigator with the ability to conduct high quality patient-oriented translational research the new and exciting field of minimally invasive OMFS.